Just My Luck
by Akai no Tenshi
Summary: AU. All Gokudera wanted was to pick up the Tenth on time. So. How did he end up with a cat intent on biting him to death? 1859. Rated T for language. ON HIATUS!


**Just My Luck**

Summary: All Gokudera wanted was to pick up the Tenth on time. So. How did he end up with a cat intent on biting him to death?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR. All I own is the Gokudera and the Hibari in my head. Because they act very different from their real selves nya~

Warning: BoyxBoy love in the future. Don't like, don't read.

Pairings: 1859, 8059 if you squint

Rated T for Gokudera's language. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gokudera Hayato opened the sliding glass door, letting out the smell and the gas from his stove, wincing in the chilly morning air. At the moment, he wore only a pair of jeans, his pale chest bare. He exhaled sharply, watching his breath form a lazy cloud above his head.

Behind him, he could hear the sizzling of the meatballs in the pan, and hear the bubbling of the noodles in pot. At eighteen years of age, he was in his last year of high school, a position he was very, very glad to be in. School was so boring, for he knew everything being taught, having been homeschooled for the first thirteen years of his life. He had colleges sending him letters promising scholarships and glory if he attended their schools, but he knew it was all just a façade.

Four years of living by himself had taught him that promises made by people were useless. They were fake, meaningless, because people always went back on their word. He glanced at the clock and made a face. He had half an hour to go before he went to pick up the Tenth.

The Tenth.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was the tenth person to try to talk to him and he was the only one who managed to gain Gokudera's respect when he rescued Gokudera from a situation the silver haired teenager refused to think about. The timer on the stove beeped repeatedly and Gokudera sighed. His meatballs were finally ready. Ready for tonight, when the Tenth would be coming over for dinner.

His cat, a pale orange tabby that he had named Uri, stretched, yawning and uncurling from her spot on his sofa. She sniffed the air, her long tail pricking up and flicking from side to side with delight when she scented the meatballs.

"Not for you, Uri," Gokudera chuckled, scratching the cat behind the ears. Uri twisted around, nipping Gokudera's wrist, drawing a little blood. The male scowled slightly, withdrawing his hand. He turned off the stove and put the cover on both pots before he sighed and changed into his school uniform. He was closing the last button, straightening out the clothes before examining his appearance in the mirror.

Something scratched at the door and Gokudera frowned, noticing Uri on his bed in the bedroom across the hall from the bathroom, sleeping again. Uri was the only one who scratched at doors, considering Gokudera lived alone.

Reaching into the drawer for the weapon he always kept with him, Gokudera approached the sound, wary.

He immediately dropped the weapon when he saw the black cat lying outside his glass door. He didn't bother to wonder where the cat had come from, considering he lived on the second floor of the apartment building. Gokudera, although he hated to admit it, loved cats. Cats were quiet. Cats were behaved. Cats were independent.

He slid open the door, picking up the black feline.

The cat lay limp in his arms and Gokudera's fingers touched something wet and warm, something that felt suspiciously like blood. The teenager brought the cat inside, quickly sliding the door closed. He glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes before he had to leave.

He bit his lip, looking down at the animal in his arms. He gently placed the cat on the dining room table, bringing Uri's food bowl and water bowl into his bedroom before gently closing the wooden door. He didn't want Uri to harm this cat while he was away. There would be a time when he could introduce them but now was not that time.

He parted the black fur, searching for the source of the blood. Finding the long gash on the animal's side, he dabbed at it with a wet cloth, trying to get it clean. The cat's breathing was irregular and his nose was dry, but he still managed to raise his head and attempt to take a bite out of Gokudera's hand. Gokudera, used to Uri's much faster and much more vicious nips, quickly grabbed the cat's scruff, watching the relaxing endorphins run through the black cat's body, until the cat went limp.

"Poor guy," Gokudera murmured, cleaning off the last of the blood.

He glanced again at the clock. Damn. If this kept up, he was definitely going to be late for school. And if he was late for school, Hibari would never forgive him. It was odd, Gokudera mused to himself as he placed the cat in the spare bedroom, along with some food. Hibari should have graduated the year before, but the Disciplinary Committee Head had decided to stay at Namimori High School.

Nobody dared to question Hibari Kyouya's ways though.

Gokudera hated to admit it, but the guy was someone he admired. Everybody feared him and he walked around with confidence of someone who knew that. He glanced at his quiet apartment one more time before picking up his bag and heading out the door, making it in time to the Tenth's house.

**Back at the apartment**

The cat, on the futon in the spare bedroom, lifted his head, stretching and ignoring the pain in his side as he stretched the cut. He managed to get into a sitting position, licking his paw before flicking his ears and examining his surroundings.

Deeming it safe and empty, he flicked his tail and where there was once a cat, there now sat a boy.

His raven colored hair fell into his dark eyes as he surveyed the area. "Wao," he mused to himself as he got up off the futon, towards the window. The bowl next to the door caught his eye and he sneered.

He was Hibari Kyouya. Hibari Kyouya did not eat Meow Mix.

That was when he realized it wasn't Meow Mix.

It was tuna.

_Fatty _tuna to be exact.

Hibari's stomach growled and he scowled. Hunger was not for him. Hunger was for herbivores.

He opened the window, looking down at the drop from the second floor.

He was not going to be late to school.

His eyes slowly slid over to where the tuna lay by the door, wafting its delicious smells towards him on the breeze let in by the open window.

He couldn't help it. Hibari walked over to the bowl and picked it up, eating the tuna in two bites. Now he was thirsty. Stupid herbivore. He forgot to leave water.

Hibari opened the door, walking into the hallway towards the kitchen. If he was going to go to school, he was going to go when he felt worthy enough to enter the sacred grounds of Namimori High.

He examined the contents of the fridge, raising an eyebrow when he saw how well the inhabitant of the apartment ate and grabbed a can of grape soda. He always had a fondness for grape soda. He downed the entire thing in three seconds, crushing the can and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"Hibari~! Hibari~!"

The chirp was coming from behind the closed door.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, knowing that chirp very well. It was the faithful yellow bird that always followed him around, the bird that knew his name and every single word of the Namimori Anthem, despite singing it out of tune.

"Save me Hibari~! Save me Hibari~!"

This plea was followed by the sound of something crashing against the door. Hibari ripped the door open and Hibird dashed out, followed by a yellow tabby. Hibari reached his hand down, scooping up the cat by her scruff.

Uri meowed furiously, scratching Hibari's face with her claws. She managed to get a hold and jumped onto his head, before leaping over, her back paws knocking Hibari's head against the door. He managed to regain his balance, whipping around, tonfas in hand.

"For that, I'll bite you to death," he hissed.

Uri, now sitting in the hallway, seemed to smirk. Her eyes seemed to taunt Hibari, as if she knew he was too weak to fight her because of the infection spreading from the gash in his side. As if on cue, it started bleeding again. Hibari's vision swam before his eyes and he staggered, bracing his hand against the wall.

Fuck it. He was definitely going to be late now.

Even his hatred of being restrained had nothing on the very serious infection in his side. His body protested every step he took towards the living room, towards the door, away from here. Uri watched with curiosity as he staggered onto the sofa, falling face down, as black butterflies seemed to fly away from his body, revealing a black cat once again.

**After school**

Gokudera, after apologizing for not being able to escort the Tenth home, rushed back to his own apartment, intent on bringing the cat to the vet.

When he unlocked the door, the first thing he noticed was the small blood trail leading out of the hallway towards the cat on the sofa. The second thing he noticed was Uri playing with a crushed up can of grape soda, a can he never remembered drinking.

The third thing he noticed was the yellow puffball bird that was sitting on his coffee table.

Gokudera sighed, taking the can away from Uri.

He had been late that morning, but for some reason, Hibari wasn't there to punish him. He frowned slightly, realizing that he was just a little disappointed that Hibari wasn't there.

"How did you get out, Uri?" he asked the cat as he took a wet rag and began to scrub at the floor. His eyes strayed over to the cat on the sofa, realizing his sofa cover would now be blood-soaked as well.

Uri rubbed up against Gokudera's legs, purring loudly.

Gokudera walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to the cat. He reached his hand out and the cat lifted his head, narrowing his eyes and hissing weakly. "Oh, shut up," Gokudera muttered, wrapping the cat in a towel and cradling him to his chest. "You're too weak to do me any bodily harm."

The cat tried to bite Gokudera but the silver haired teenager rolled his eyes.

The cat seemed to glare, not at Gokudera, but at Uri, as if to say, _I'm going to bite you to death_.

* * *

Hai~~~~

Rose-chan here!! I decided there weren't enough 1859 fics, so I decided to add my own. n.n

Anyway, this chapter is all just a set-up for later.

If you liked it, please review.

If you didn't, then please tell me nicely. No flaming. Flamers will be eaten by Neko-Hibari and Uri. o.o

Until next time!

Ja ne~


End file.
